Love Or Rivalry
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: IDon'tOwnHannahMontana Lilly is planning her birthday party and she just wants Miley and Oliver over. When Lilly starts to be feeling different when Oliver does something for her. He... Oh To Bad I Won't Tell You. But Lilly might get hurt iz all I'll say
1. My Best Friends Hot

Love or Rivalry

DECLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana.

NO POV:

Lilly Ann Truscott was sitting on her bed doing nothing at all. So She Opened Her Window.

She should be planning

Her 15th birthday party in 2 days. her mom nagged at her but she knew what she was going to do already. She was going to have Miley and Oliver over for movie night. Of course her mom wanted something more refined. But Lilly felt different. She felt hot and sticky not in a good way either. Finally she layed on her bed and closed her eyes for a mere second when she heard a loud bang at her window.

Lilly's POV

What the Foot? (I don't swear ok SUE ME!) She jumped. She looked out her window to find her guy friend Oliver just sitting on the tree just looking at a magazine. Oliver what the heck are you doing here? Obviously he's here to see you dummy I thought. Then to my surprise well not really he falls out of the tree. Typical Oliver I say to myself. You Ok I shout to him. No reply. OMG! I say. I run down the stairs knocking my sister Kelzi down in the process. "Going somewhere like to see Oliver? She mocked. Bite Me. I said.

I ran outside to Oliver and looked at him his eyes were shut and he didn't look like he was breathing. O-Oliver? I said. Well do CPR dummy I thought. Well I pinched his nose and opened his mouth. I leaned in then just as I did Oliver shouted "Boo!" Ahahahahahha I screamed and ran right into a tree. Just my luck. I thought. I saw Oliver look at me. "Are you okay?" I'm fine I sat up then got up and brushed myself off. Then I fell down. "Whoa you have a huge bump Wanna go in and see If you have ice?" No I'm fine I try to walk again. Then I feel myself fall then I feel someone catch me. I was about to say thanks Oliver but I heard another familiar voice. "Lilly Get UP!!" Miley screams. Buh! I say. I'm in my bed. Wow that was weird. I said. "What was?" Miley asked. I just had a dream about me and Oli… never mind. "Oliver?" Miley said weirdly. "Someone call for me?" He says walking in. "Well Lilly was saying she had a dre.." I gave her a look. "A dresser." Miley said thinking fast. I looked at her and gave her the You have got to be kidding me look. "I know Miley she has a dresser we all do." Oliver said laughing. "Well ready to go to my Hannah concert?" Miley said. Wait my phone's ringing. My Best Friends Hot. Is my ringtone. Oliver looks at me. "So you think I'm hot?" He says schemingly. N-No. I studder not meaning to. "Oh" I see his smile fade. Miley looks at us both weirdly and says "Am I missing something here?" What? I say. "Lilly do you like Oliver?"

Ok I know its short but I update fast!! Really!! I'm putting a new one up later!! I like this so far so review!!


	2. Notes Don't Float Oliver's Boat

No POV

No POV

"N-No! Miley why would you say that?" Lilly said stuttering. "Well because you

Just…Oh never mind!" Miley yelled. "Whatever you say Miley." Oliver says.

"So wanna go to school know?" Miley asks awkwardly. "Oh shoot were gonna be late!" Lilly yells as she runs out the door. On her way she bumps into a guy. "Whoa watch were you're…" Lilly says. "Going." Lilly says with a slight gulp. This cute guy with a huge smile looked up at Lilly. "Sorry there." He says picking up her books. "Its n-no problem." Lilly says. Miley looks over and smiles. Oliver just glares at him. "I'm James" He says holding Lilly's hand and kissing it. "Heheheehe." Lilly says laughing like a hyena. "Uh can you believe this guy Miley?!" Oliver says disgusted. "Yeah sure whatever." Miley says in a dreamy voice. "Uh! Why did I choose girl best friends?" Oliver says smacking his head. "So do you go to Seaview?" Lilly says twirling her hair.

"Yes actually." He says. "Urm I know this is sudden but would you like to go on a date with me?" James asks. "YES!" Lilly says. Oliver's mouth drops open. "Wanna walk with me?" He asks with a smile. "Sure!" Lilly says taking his hand. "Aw!" Miley says walking closer to them. "This is not going to end well." Oliver said.

xxx

At School

Oliver's POV

"Hey Oliver pass this to Lilly." He says giving him a note. He to gave it to Lilly when she puts one on his desk. "Stop right there Oken and Truscott!" Ms. Kunkle says spitting on Oliver on the T's. "Give me them!" Ms. Kunkle says. "Oliver hands them both to Ms. Kunkle.

From James:

Dearest Lilly, I can't wait to see you again without stupid Oliver watching our every move.

Your James!

From Lilly To James.

Dear James… Oliver is my friend and he's not stupid. He is just really protective of me. I hope you understand we've known each other a long time. I really know its weird for us to be friends for you but Oliver may be a doughnut sometimes but he's my doughnut. So either you get used to him or I'm gone! Love Your Lilly.

No POV

Oliver's speechless. Lilly's bright red. James looks like he's staring at something.

"Detention." For you Truscott and Oken." Ms. Kunkle says rather peacefully as if she's seen one of theses kinds of notes before. "Oliver…" Lilly says. "Yeah?" he says not looking at her and playing with a pencil. "I really did mean what I said." She said and Oliver turned around and said "I know and I'm glad you did." He said smiling. As they waited for class to end.


	3. Somewhere Over Detention

Chapt

Chapt. 3.

Somewhere Over Detention

Lilly's POV.

Me and Oliver are sitting in detention. It seems like it will never end. We don't know what to do. Oliver looks like he's had the air knocked out of him he's leaning over weirdly like he doesn't want me to see his face. I try to look over and end up falling out of my seat. I hear him laugh a little. I sit up and manage to see his face. It looks like he has some bruises and scars. "Whoa Oliver what happened?" I said looking absolutely disgusted. "Nothing." He mumbles loudly enough for me to hear. "Tell me" I say looking at him. "No" he says. "Oliver if you don't tell me I'll make you tell me." I say making a fist. "Ha!" he says laughing. "You wouldn't hurt me even if you wanted to!"

"Yeah I would." I say punching his head. He falls backward. I panicked. "Ol-iver! Are you okay!?" I say looking at him tears starting to come down my face. "Geez Lil's you can pack a punch" he says smiling a little and rubbing his head. "Oliver I am so sorry!" I say looking at the bump starting to form. "No problem. I guess I'll tell you." He says sighing. "Ok. Tell me." I say folding my hands in my lap and sit down on the floor.

"Ok…Well yesterday…. James told me that he didn't want me to hang with you, and when I said no…" he paused. "And when you said no? I said moving my hand along.

"He punched me… In the face." Oliver says looking down. "He told me if I didn't stop seeing you he would hurt you too." Oliver says his brown eyes filling up with hurtful tears. "Oh Oliver! James would never do that!" I say looking at him weirdly. He looks up

"Just because the guys cute doesn't mean he's nice!" Oliver says and turns around.

"Oliver….I….You know…." I said but couldn't think of anything to say. Ms. Kunkle walks in. "Oken, Truscott you can go." She says eyeballing us. I stand up and look at Oliver. "I'll see you later Oliver." I say and run out into the hallway.

NO POV

Oliver's still sitting there. "Oken something you want to tell me?" Ms. Kunkle said. "No ma'am." Oliver says and starts to stand up when he falls things spill out of his backpack. Including notes. "Oken….Isn't this the note James had? Oken this…this looks like your handwriting. Oken you wrote that note didn't you?!" Ms. Kunkle said astonished. "I…Did." Oliver says with a huff. Lilly is peeking around the corner. She starts to cry. Oliver looks up at her stunned. "Oliver your such a JERK!" Lilly says and runs down the hallway again and out the door. "Lilly wait!" Oliver says running to her and leaving all his stuff behind. When he catches up to her she's sitting on the steps crying. "Lilly…I…I'm r-really s-sorry." Oliver says. "Oliver so you mean to say you wrote that note that said it was from James, hid the real one he originally gave you in your desk and gave me the one you wrote?" Lilly says her eyes teary and her mascara is smearing.

"Uhh I think I got that, and yes." Oliver says looking at his shirt. "Why?" Lilly said looking at him in the eyes but he wouldn't look at her. "Oliver look at me." Lilly said.

"Oliver." Lilly said shaking him "Tell me you monkey of a doughnut!" Lilly said loudly enough that the children across the street pointed and shouted Monkey Boy, Monkey Boy at Oliver. "Ok…Ok...Because…..James…is…my…brother." Oliver said looking directly at her.


End file.
